1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically, to analyzing modules executed in a computer system.
2. Related Art
Prior to implementing a semiconductor design on silicon, a software representation of the design can be generated to simulate the operation of components in the design. Semiconductor designs often include a variety of components that perform designated processing functions. Debugging software modules of multi-component devices can require examining and analyzing long failure traces. The failure analysis can be further complicated by sharing data among different memory modules including different levels of cache memory in systems with multiple processing components. Although the various processing components track transactions locally, the transactions are not tracked among the various components in the rest of the system.
In order to trace failures in multiprocessor systems, existing techniques require the user to tediously track through each component during debug to determine where the failure occurs.